Angels and Demons  The Story of the Icenin!
by Zerosixnine
Summary: What happens when a normal ninja from Korigakure comes under attack from a strange person dressed in black and white robes, a sword that can change forms, and uses abilities that don't require chakra? Only one thing is certain...it'll be interesting! R&R!


A/N: Ok, so this is going to be my first fanfic ever...let's hope we get something out of them other than crap! *crosses fingers*

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Bleach or any concepts from either storyline. I DO however own Xavier Yashimo, and all other OCs in this fanfic.

Angels and Demons

Chapter One - Meeting the Squad

_ Ugh, this is too early to be up!,_ Xavier Yashimo thought to himself as he rolled over and looked out of his window, only to see the sun starting to peak over the caps of the Soretsu Mountains far to the east. Resigning himself to the fact that he was awake and wasn't going to be going back to sleep for some time, he crawled out of bed, making it up right as he got out of it. That was one thing his parents, Kelian and Margerie, had always instilled in him: Clean up whatever mess you make, no matter how large or how small.

He had taken this lesson to heart rather quickly, which wasn't surprising for a 14 year old to do, especially when being raised as he had...a ninja. A top ranking _genin_ no less. He graduated as the Rookie of the Year from Kōrigakure's (The Village Hidden in the Ice, forgive me if this is a mistranslation, please correct me if you know the real translation!) ninja academy, right along with Hamaki Gernesha and Harati Kerioza, his 2 teammates in his squad, Squad 13. Xavier always thought that this was an ironic team name, considering that his team _did_ seem to always get the worst of luck on missions.

Their first D-Rank mission was supposed to simply be clearing out a greenhouse of the weeds that had grown amongst the plants, which turned into a battle with a pit of vipers that had decided to make the greenhouse their home. After that, there was the simple C-rank caravan escort that quickly escalated into an A-rank battle royale against 2 Leaf nuke-nin, one being an S-rank fire ninjutsu user and the other an A-rank taijutsu expert. Needless to say, Xavier and his team, including their sensei Jiroka Hanamo, came back tougher and worse for wear after that harrowing experience.

After doing his morning exercises and cleaning up the house a bit, he headed out of the house to meet up with his team. After having a week off because of the C-rank turned fight-to-the-finish A-rank, he was anxious to get back to training with his team. As he took to the rooftops, making sure to use just enough chakra to his feet to keep traction on the mix of ice and snow, he began to make his way to their team's personal training spot outside of town, at the base of the Soretsu Mountains.

About 30 minutes later, he arrived only to notice that his teammates wern't quite there yet. So, Xavier being himself, decided to take a nap and 'wait for the slackers'.

What he didn't know is that the prankster was about to be pranked.

As Xavier nodded off to sleep, Hamaki and Harati watched from the treetops, waiting for the right moment to strike. As he was just about to go to sleep, Xavier heard the words that told him that this was not going to end well.

"_Mugen no yami."_

All of a sudden, everything went dark. Not just to his vision, either. His sense of touch and hearing was gone as well. As he braced himself for the obvious incoming attack, he stood there puzzled as one never came. After about a tense 30 seconds, he finally let down his guard enough to try to break the infamous genjutsu. As he was gathering his chakra, he finally felt the attack that he had been waiting on in the form of a freezing geyser of water, specifically _Suiton - Gaiz__ā hōki_ (Water style - Geyser Uprising).

As Xavier felt himself being flung back, he smacked against something - hard. He immediately learned the second method of releasing oneself from a genjutsu - being knocked unconscious. As he came to, he heard mutterings of those around him.

"Do you think Jiroka-sensei put a little too much chakra into that Gaizā hōki?"

"Hnn."

"You know Hamaki, it's impossible to get a conversation started with you unless it involves some random topic!"

"..."

"I give up!"

"I'm sorry Harati."

As he finally came to, he opened his eyes to his 2 teammates standing over him, with their sensei hiding up in a tree, smiling like a monkey that had just recieved a banana. As his teammates bent down to help him up, they were surprised when they were on the recieving end of a _Suiton - Dai k__ōzui_. Xavier had formed the seals when they were busy arguing, and that's part of the reason that Jiroka was smiling, knowing that he was out of spray range.

Laughing as his teammates recovered from their surprise shower, Xavier made his infamous victory pose, with his hands on his hips, his chest out, and his head back, saying, "Never prank the prankster and expect to not get one back!"

Xavier himself was a loud, obnoxious, dark haired, blue eyed joker who loved to be at the center of attention, which aside from being top nina of his class, was easily taken care of by some of his more obnoxious pranks. He was the middle one of the team in terms of height, being roughly 5'4. He could hold his own against most Chunin and possibly some of the low rank Jounin just by the time he graduated from the academy. His titypical choice of clothing involved a sky-blue long sleeve shirt with a black jacket over the top of , along with full length ninja pants and leather boots. His one of a kind symbol was sewn onto his back, a frozen waterfall with clouds surrounding the base of it. Specializing in high-chakra ninjutsu moves since his passive bloodline limit, the _Kyokutan'na hogo-ku _(Extreme Reserve), pretty much gives him 10x the standard ninja's chakra reserves, he excels at long distance combat, but also knows the _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_, which allows him to overwhelm lesser opponents with numbers, and also allows him to learn things at an accelerated rate, and he also knows _K__ōri__ Bunshin no Jutsu _(Ice Clone Jutsu), which makes clones of ice to attack his opponents, freezing them upon contact if they're physically touched. His favorite jutsu is _Suiton - Dai k__ōzui_ (Water style - Great Flood), which lets him chain into his signature technique, _Hyoton - Shi no sen aisu hari _(Ice style - Thousand Ice Needles of Death).

Hamaki Gernesha was truly a one of a kind ninja, being 14 and already almost 6'2". He was tall and very quiet, only speaking when he saw an absolute necessity to do so (Imagine Chad from Bleach).His preferred dress of choice was a short sleeve black T-shirt, and a pair of black cargo pants, allowing him maximum flexibility for his taijutsu. He was a taijutsu _expert_, some claiming him to rival Kohohagakure's Green Beast's son, Rock Lee. Unlike Lee though, Hamaki does have the ability to use other types of chakra-required combat, such as genjutsu, which is his second best ability. His favorite genjutsu, _Mugen no yami (_Infinite Darkness), takes advantage of his strengths, blinding his opponent's 3 most important senses: sight, sound, and touch. This allows him to set up for some devastating taijutsu combinations, since his opponent can never tell which way he'll come from next.

Harati Kerioza is a bit of a wildcard, to be put mildly. She has a short stature, standing at a puny 4'11, and a dynamite anger to match. She tends to go off the deep end rather easily, and there's always someone on the wrong end of her anger that shouldn't go there. She usually wore a long blue dress with jagged ice-like stitching up one side, with a slit in the dress up to mid-knee on the other side. Harati's skills mainly consist of tracking, since she was given the family contract to be able to summon eagles, one of the few birds that can stand the cold. Her main ability is called _Ninpo -Ningen no __īgurubijo__n _(Human Eagle Vision), which is self explanatory. It allows her to see out of both her eyes and those of her eagle simultaneously. This ability takes strenous training to master, as to keep the visions of both entities separate and keep them from overlapping. This is accomplished by training in a mental 'set of eyes' that feeds in the vision from the eagle, allowing her to see both just by a flicker of her thoughts. Her other combat abilities are a bit of a mystery, outside of the academy basics, and have yet to be seen.

Their sensei, Jiroka Hanamo, was 27 years old, 6'3". and was rather avoided for the most part by most of the female ninja in town. This was more than likely due to the fact that Jiroka was rather well known in Kōrigakure as being the town's perverted ninja. (Imagine Kakashi with brown hair, 2 regular eyes, and being facemaskless.)Jiroka was a _Jounin_ in Kōrigakure. And not just any _jounin_, he was the 2nd most powerful ninja in the village, right after the Kōri position had been earned in some very dangerous fights. One of these was against none other than Konoha's Yellow Flash, back when Kōrigakure had been subdued under the banner of the Suna-nin and made to fight. Jiroka had single-handedly held off the Yondaime Hokage long enough for his people to make it out of the battlefield, and then fled the battle. No matter how the fight ended, all people knew is that he had survived a run-in with one of the single most dangerous ninja on the face of the earth, and lived to tell the tale. His skills and jutsu vary greatly, seeing as how he has trained in 3 out of the 5 elements, and has an affinity for 2 in particular, Water and Earth. His 3rd element, Lightning, is much weaker, but it is still there for those surprise moments to use as a one time hat trick. He is a master in Kenjutsu, as advertised by the long katana on his back, which he calls _Y__ōso hōki_ (Element Uprising), due to its one of a kind ability to amplify jutsu and chakra pushed into the blade and turn it into a surprising new kenjutsu ability. Almost all other records of Jiroka's abilities have been sealed as SS-Class secrets in the Kōrigakure vault, only to be discovered when they're used in combat.

Finally, after hearing enough laughter from Xavier and the looks of anger starting to boil up on Hamaki and Harati, Jiroka jumped down from his perch, conveniently landing next to Xavier and punching him in the head as he landed. _Maybe that will shut him up for a minute..._

"Jiroka-sensei! What was that for?" Xavier cried out as he began to hold his head with both of his hands, trying to keep the large lump from forming on the back of his head. "You were getting annoying, and I think you'd rather suffer a fist to the head than the anger of both of your teammates, am I right?" Jiroka inclined his head slightly at this, as Xavier looked over to his teammates shooting him icy glares of death.

"Come on, it was just a prank! Hamaki-chan, Harati-chan, come on now! No need to be uncivilized about this...AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Xavier yelled as he turned and bolted from the training clearing, beginning to race up the mountain to escape his 2 teammates. As they began to follow him, Jiroka laughed to no one in particular in that empty clearing, finally coming around to say, "Training Exercise number 73 : Evasion and Escape", before jumping off after his team.


End file.
